Our Secret
by Panthersoup
Summary: Everybody has a dirty little secret. JAYPAWxSTICK, PARODY


O U R

**O U R . S E C R E T**

A Jaypaw x Stick fluff one-shot story.

Genres: Romance, Humor/Parody (remember that now...)

Rating: PG (for safety, no harsh content of any nature)

Set during OUTCAST.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter wrote Warriors, I didn't, never will. If I owned Warriors, the books wouldn't be nearly as good.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A JOKE. IT IS MEANT TO BE FUNNY, NOT TAKEN SERIOUSLY. NO HARSH FEELINGS TOWARDS ANYONE – THE ERINS, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SERIES ITSELF. I AM NOT INSULTING JAYPAW NOR AM I SUGGESTING I BELIEVE THIS STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENED. ANY INFLAMMATORY REVEWS REGARDING THE SUBJECT MATTER WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.**

It was moonhigh, and the cave where Jaypaw, his siblings, their fellow Clan travelers, and the Tribe of Rushing Water's to-bes slept was draped with darkness. The cool, mountain breeze flew swiftly into the resting place, blowing past the cats quietly, causing some to shiver in their sleep. As the zephyr blew over the gray apprentice's sleeping body, he twitched slightly, but did not awake. His sleep was deep, as if he were dreaming... Or was going to.

The tom's sightless eyes began to reveal the world around him. He was definitely dreaming now. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he found that he was in another cave. He could hear water running behind him, but Jaypaw knew that this was not to cave he had fallen asleep in. He was in an underground tunnel, an elusive maze where the dark river of the Clans' territory flowed. Jaypaw had been here before - he would often visit it in his dreams. But something was wrong. The tunnel felt still, as if he was the only living thing there. Where was the cat that usually greeted him?

"Rock? Are you here?" the small gray tom called out.

The deafening silence of the cave continued to sting his sensitive ears.

Jaypaw began to feel anxious as his eyes continued to scan the tunnel. If he's not here... Why am I?, he thought. He decided to investigate, walking across the cave's corridors. As he walked, he stepped on something with a crack.

Looking down, the medicine cat saw a stick. But this was not just a stick - he recognized it. Not only had he seen it before in these dreams, but he had kept it at home.

This was his stick.

Looking around frantically, but silently, Jaypaw checked one more time for Rock, or any cat that may be there. Nothing. With a sigh of relief, he bent down, lying on the ground in front of the stick, resting his nose on it. "I missed you," he said to it.

The stick didn't reply.

The blind apprentice drew closer to the object and lowered his voice to a soft and sweet whisper. "I know, it's been a quarter-moon since I've seen you. I'm sorry I had to go."

Stick remained on the cold, hard ground, silent.

"We're going to save the tribe," Jaypaw purred. "They agreed to fight. I'll be home soon."

His words left Stick speechless.

Jaypaw pulled the stick closer to him, holding it in his paws. "I've yet to tell them... About... Us," he sighed. "They won't understand. But... It's better this way. Nothing can stop us if we meet in secret."

In Jaypaw's mind, Stick smiled. He knew that Stick couldn't smile, but it was easier this way.

"They'd tell me medicine cats can't love, and that I should at least choose a she-cat," he hissed. "But love can be as blind as me."

Jaypaw wrapped his tail around his beloved object. "Seeing you in my dreams will hold me over until I return. I just... Needed to see you." He drew ever closer to Stick, his mouth right next to where he imagined its ear would be if it wasn't a stick. He lowered his voice to a sooting whisper once again. "I love you."

Jaypaw's ears pricked as he heard something behind him. Scowling, his turned around the see the intruder. it was the ancient cat, Rock.

"Rock!" the young cat hissed. "You were watching us?"

Rock's eyes were wide with shock and disgust. "I assure you, child, I did not intend to."

Jaypaw turned away from the other tom, his gaze landing on the stick, still in his paws. "That doesn't change anything," he growled. "Now somebody knows."

The older cat bent down towards Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, what were you doing?"

Jaypaw shot up, snarling with fury. "You don't understand! You never will! you've never been in such a love!"

Rock sighed. "No, love has nothing to do with it. I am a very old cat, Jaypaw. I have seen more seasons than any other you may ever meet. And that was the single most disturbing thing I have, and ever will have, seen."

"We have no time for your prudishness," Jaypaw snarled. "Send me back!"

"I believe we should talk about-"

"Send me back!"

Rolling his eyes, Rock complied. "As you wish." Jaypaw began to fade away as he returned to the conscious world.

After he had gone, Rock picked up the stick and began looking for a place to hide it. A very good place.

**FIN**


End file.
